runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Glyphscape
RS3 was created when a glitch caused RS2 to lose all it's memory. RS3 costed twice as much as RS2, and it led to millions of people quitting. Despite this, RS3 was 10x better than RS2 anyway. Various revisions. The Tabula Rasa concept: assume that there aren't any skills unless introduced. So the skills and abilities listed on this page are to date the only ones in the RS3 alternate reality, and the RS2 skills and abilities don't come into play. In other words, these replace RS2 skills, not add onto them. Prayer There are three independent prayer meters, one for each of the main gods of Runescape. In the table below, those abilities that require prayer points from a particular god will have their prayer-drain-per-second listed underneath that god's name. Those that cannot be activated by a particular god will have "N/P" listed. Certain prayers will be more prayer-point-efficient being used through certain gods than through others. Leveling up prayer will be 6x faster. ' Blessed Armor Certain armor items called ''blessed items (they have the '''blessed prefix) grant the ability to use particular prayers. For prayer skills level 79 and below, players must have a prayer level at least 20 prayer levels above the normal prayer level requirement for the ability, and the item auto-casts the prayer for the player without draining prayer points (excepting Favor abilities). Ie: blessed rune platebody of far sight can only be activated (use is still defense 40) by players with prayer 33 or above. For prayer skills level 81 and above, the relevant blessed item gives players the ability to use the abilities as long as the player has a prayer level no more than 10 levels below that of the ability. Ie: blessed rune platebody of avatar provides the skill to players with prayer 84 or above, whereas the normal avatar ability requires prayer 94 or above. The new Prayer abilities Magic There are three independent prayer meters, one for each of the main gods of Runescape. In the table below, those abilities that require prayer points from a particular god will have their prayer-drain-per-second listed underneath that god's name. Those that cannot be activated by a particular god will have "N/P" listed. Certain prayers will be more prayer-point-efficient being used through certain gods than through others. The transmutation section is now separated from the magic skill. There are three independent ability sets (Elemental, Ancient, and Lunar). At any one time only one of these sets' abilities can be used; players must go to the Ancient and Lunar altars to switch to them or to switch back to the elemental set. There are also several other abilities that do not have staff/activation requirements. The table below lists what staff must be wielded to cast a spell. The Elemental ability set requires the use of either a magic staff ( ) or one of the elemental staves (which reduce rune requirements like in RS2) ( , , , or ). The table below lists exactly which staff type must be used. All magic staff skills can be used by those wielding any elemental staff, but the converse is not true. This ability set is focused on elemental attacks and summoning. The Ancient ability set requires the use of an ancient staff ( ). There are several varieties of ancient staves, but they all give access to the entire Ancient ability set. This ability set is focused on unusual spells and arcane attacks. The Lunar ability set requires the use of a lunar staff ( ). There are several varieties of lunar staves, but they all give access to the entire Lunar ability set. This ability set is focused on support spells. Other spells require the use of a god staff. They are saradomin staff ( ), guthix staff ( ), and zamorak staff ( ). These are the runes: NOTE: Blood runes are worth a bit less. All runes are further depreciated in price. The new Magic abilities Transmutation ----